


My sister rates THH characters!

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Series: My sister rates different show's characters [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Rating, Gen, Honesty, Humor, Not Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: My sister, who knows nothing about Trigger Happy Havoc, rates its characters!(Please be nice to her and don't harass her)
Relationships: None
Series: My sister rates different show's characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	My sister rates THH characters!

**Author's Note:**

> We'll also be doing Goodbye Despair and Killing Harmony characters!
> 
> Again, this is all just for fun, please don't be mean in the comments💕

Makoto Naegi

His hair looks like a Pokemon. His eyes are darker than my thoughts

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 7/10

Overall– 10/10

Kyoko Kirigiri

Oh my God✨ She looks like the rival in Yandere Simulator. She's really pretty, I like her hair, and eye colour. I feel like if she didn't have gloves, her outfit wouldn't be complete

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Byakuya Togami

That's Karen's manager. I don't really like the glasses, without them he looks like an Anime girl

Hair– 7/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 6/10

Aoi Asahina

Thicc girl, with boobies. Her hair look like a shit weasel, what's holding it up? She's the sports girl. Oogly googly runners

Hair– 4/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 7/10

Toko Fukawa

Her laugh is evil. I really like her, but she looks insane. I like the vintage style

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 7/10

Yasuhiro Hagakure

I don't like his hair, and he kinda' looks thick, or chonky. He looks like Oprah

Hair– 3/10

Clothes– 5/10

Overall– 6/10

Sayaka Maizono

She looks like she'd be in Doki Doki Literature Club. I really like her hair and outfit though, I feel like she'd have a cute laugh. She's a cute girl

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Leon Kuwata

I have no words

Hair– 5/10

Clothes– 7/10

Overall– 6/10

Chihiro Fujisaki

It's a boy. C h e e r i o

Hair– 6/10

Clothes– 5/10

Overall– 4/10

Mondo Oowada

His hair looks like a tornado. He got abs, and he looks like he would be a mastermind, like Megamind

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

I really like his design and I really like his purple (It's black, lol) hair. I like his suit thingy, he looks like he'd be a ship captain. I feel like he'd be really friendly. I really like the long boots as well

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Hifumi Yamada

... No

Hair– 0/10

Clothes– 0/10

Overall– 0/10

Celestia Ludenberg

Vintage goth small tidy maid thingy headband gf

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Sakura Oogami

Nooooo, not him (Thought she was a boy)😭😫

Hair– 0/10

Clothes– 0/10

Overall– 0/10

Mukuro Ikusaba

Small tidy, kind of goth gf

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

Junko Enoshima

Bo obs

Hair– 10/10

Clothes– 10/10

Overall– 10/10

**Author's Note:**

> I love her description on Ishi' but Oogami... man, she didn't deserve that🤣


End file.
